Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust control device for an engine of a vehicle, for example, a motorcycle or the like, that performs exhaust control in an exhaust pipe to improve output.
Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle of this kind, an exhaust control device is disposed which is configured such that an exhaust valve is provided along an exhaust pipe to open and close an exhaust path to improve the exhaust efficiency. The one in which an exhaust control valve is provided along an exhaust pipe to improve the exhaust performance is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1.
It is also possible to provide, along the exhaust pipe in the motorcycle or the like, two exhaust valves that operate in different rotation ranges of the engine. Conventionally, when two exhaust valves are provided as described above, the exhaust valves are usually driven by electronically controlled actuators respectively. Thus, it becomes possible to perform more appropriate exhaust control of the two exhaust valves according to the engine rotation number.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4015353
Conventionally, in the case where two exhaust valves are provided, for example, as in the above example, an independent actuator is provided for control of driving each of the exhaust valves. Provision of a plurality of actuators as described above not only complicates the device structure but also greatly increases the cost.